SM067: Love at First Twirl!
is the 24th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis One day during class at the school, an unrecognizable creature comes to Ash and the others. When they notice it, the creature disappears, but for some reason they can no longer see Pikachu around either. It appears Pikachu was taken away by the earlier creature. An agitated Ash starts searching for Pikachu, but suddenly runs into Team Rocket. Episode Plot The purplish being, which Pikachu met earlier, floats around the sea and giggles at night. It finds two glowing orbs in the sea, and emits out a sludge. The attacked orbs are that of a Chinchou, who retaliates by attacking the purplish being, and paralyzes it. Despite this, the purplish being chuckles, scaring Chinchou, who swims away. The purplish being falls in the ocean and comes out, and remembers Ash and Pikachu, who fought Buzzwole. The purplish being smiles, and floats to the forest. The next day, Ash goes with Pikachu and Rotom to the Trainers' School. Pikachu hears a giggle and stops, but seeing nothing around, he continues running. The purplish being sees the school from afar, and floats away. At school, Sophocles has a presentation about his cousin's photos, taken from Hokulani Observatory on Ula'ula Island. He admits he started stargazing with his telescope when he was little. Since the skies of Alola are clear at night, Big Mo told Sophocles lots of people come to the observatory. Sophocles shows a photo of his cousin, who is Kukui's best friend, Molayne - Big Mo. Ash wishes to go to the observatory one day. While Ash encourages Kukui to make a school trip to the observatory, Pikachu gets smudged with sludge and finds the purplish being watching him from the roof. While Pikachu goes after the being, Ash is told Sophocles' presentation is not over yet, as the latter explains Big Mo felt there were lots of Pokémon in outer space. Sophocles wishes to meet such Pokémon, with Rotom adding it wants to record such Pokémon. Sophocles accepts the request, and concludes his presentation. Kukui and the classmates praise Sophocles for his hard effort. When Komala rings the bell, everyone joins in for lunch. Ash opens his case, showing a Pikachu burger that Burnet made for him. Ash places the Pokémon food on the floor, and after reminding Rowlet lunch is ready, he sends out Lycanroc and Torracat out. However, he realizes Pikachu is not present, who is following the purplish being into the forest. The being is glad Pikachu is here, and imitates being electrocuted and snuggles with him. Pikachu finds apples on a tree, but cannot reach them. The being grabs one of the apples and gives it to Pikachu. Pikachu goes to devour the apple, but instead, he uses Iron Tail to split the apple in half, to give a bit to the purplish being. The two are amazed by the apple, and the purplish being continues snuggling with Pikachu. Ash and his classmates cannot find Pikachu, which makes Sophocles' Togedemaru cry. Kiawe comments it is rare that Pikachu goes off on its own, which makes Lillie worry he has gone away from the school. With Rowlet flying off, Ash and his Pokémon continue their search outside the school. Team Rocket is at their food truck, making sweets. Suddenly, Jessie sees Rowlet flying to the truck. Mimikyu uses Wood Hammer, bashing Rowlet away, making it blast off. Team Rocket is surprised at the turn of events, and realize whose Rowlet that was. Rowlet stops, and sees Pikachu and the purplish being. Thinking the latter is attacking the former, Rowlet dives in to the rescue. The purplish being becomes startled and emits Toxic, which poisons Rowlet and makes it fall down. Pikachu is shocked his friend got poisoned, and becomes angry at the purplish being, who takes Rowlet and follows Pikachu to rescue his friend. As Team Rocket sold some sweets, Mimikyu notices Pikachu from a distance. Team Rocket notices Pikachu, Rowlet and the purplish being carrying the former. Meowth hears the being talk, but is unable to translate its talk, and James cannot find that Pokémon in his book. Seeing it is a rare Pokémon, and maybe even one of the Ultra Beasts, the trio aims to catch it. Continuing on, the purplish being becomes tired. Just then, Team Rocket appears to confront them. They chant their motto, and Jessie realizes they just introduced themselves to a bunch of Pokémon. The purplish being laughs, so James launches out a net to capture them. However, Ash appears, and has Lycanroc and Torracat destroy it. Team Rocket is in shock, though Meowth is pleased to see Litten has evolved into Torracat. Ash is glad to see Pikachu and Rowlet, but wonders who is the being. Rotom takes picture of the being, but finds no data. James explains it is a very rare Pokémon, which they will take for their own. He sends Mareanie, who latches onto his head and poisons him. Jessie sends Mimikyu to use Shadow Claw, but Pikachu evades the attack and slams Mimikyu with Iron Tail. Mareanie fires Spike Cannon, but is countered by Lycanroc's Rock Throw. Pikachu dodges Mimikyu's Shadow Ball and uses Thunderbolt on Team Rocket, which fascinates the purplish being. Out of nowhere, Bewear, rolling on a rock, takes Team Rocket away before they get electrocuted. Later, at school, Lillie cures Rowlet's poison, causing it dance out of happiness, and the being spins around its head, too. Ash thanks Lillie, who is still surprised her mother contacted them. The being continues snuggling with Pikachu, but Sophocles is uncertain who this Pokémon is, as Ash adds Rotom does not have any info on it. The being sees Ash's Z-Ring and takes it. Ash takes the Z-Ring back, since it means a lot to him, and cannot give the item to it. The group is contacted by Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke, who have analyzed Rotom's photos and confirm it is indeed an Ultra Beast. With that, they name it Poipole. Rotom is thrilled he documented Poipole, an undiscovered Pokémon, as Lusamine reminds its importance as an Ultra Guardian. Lusamine wishes the group makes reports about Poipole, and permits Ash to be Poipole's partner, until they have found the location of Poipole's Ultra Wormhole. Ash accepts the task, as Clefable brings the cart of Beast Balls. Ash explains to Poipole when it becomes his partner, it can live with him and his Pokémon. Ash throws the Beast Ball, but Poipole avoids the ball. Poipole continues dodging the Beast Balls, which makes others think Poipole does not want to get caught. Lillie believes Poipole is just playing and does not understand it has to be caught. Thus, Ash has Rowlet be near Poipole, and calls it back in its Poké Ball. He sends Rowlet back out, and repeats this some times to show Poipole. Ash goes to throw the Beast Ball, but Poipole touches the Beast Ball instead, and lets itself be caught. Everyone is glad Poipole has been caught, whom Ash lets out. Later, at Professor Kukui's house, Poipole emits out sludge and goofs around. Pikachu goes on Rowlet, who flies around to play with Poipole. Burnet and Kukui are amused, seeing it is like a big family. Pikachu lands on Poipole, who snuggles with him. Consecutively, Poipole emits out blue and red sludge on the wall, creating a picture of a Pikachu's head, with Pikachu's amazement. Later, Ash feeds the Pokémon, and Poipole is charmed by the taste of the Pokémon food. Rotom takes pictures of Poipole, who plays around, sleeps with Rowlet, plays with Pikachu and simply smiles. Debuts Character *Molayne Pokémon *Ash's Poipole Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Torracat (JP; US) Gallery A purplish being floats over the sea SM067 2.png The being sprays some ink on Chinchou SM067 3.png The being protects itself SM067 4.png The being thinks of Pikachu SM067 5.png Kukui shows Sophocles' cousin and his best friend Molayne SM067 6.png Ash shows the food that Burnet prepared for him SM067 7.png Pikachu meets the purplish being SM067 8.png The being hugs Pikachu SM067 9.png Mimikyu blasted Rowlet off SM067 10.png The being attacks Rowlet and poisons him, mistaking him to be an enemy SM067 11.png The being carries Rowlet to find someone that could heal him SM067 12.png Lycanroc and Torracat arrive to stop Team Rocket SM067 13.png Rotom has no info on the being SM067 14.png Bewear snatches Team Rocket before they get electrocuted SM067 15.png Rowlet has recovered SM067 16.png The being, Poipole, evades Ash's Beast Balls SM067 17.png Poipole lets itself get caught SM067 18.png Poipole sprayed ink to paint a picture of Pikachu, his friend }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon